


More Things in Heaven and Earth

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint sees something he can't unsee.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 21
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	More Things in Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,  
> Than are dreamt of in your philosophy."   
> ~William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act I, Scene 5

Clint Barton blinked and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was suffering from eyestrain. He was sure he just saw Stark kiss Cap right on the smacker. What’s more, he then appeared to be feeling Cap up, and dry humping him! What the hell?

“Natasha, you’re never going to believe what I saw,” he called her on his cell though she was just across the compound on the running track. 

“You saw Stark and Cap making out,” she said. 

“How do you know about it?” He was shocked that she’d known and never bothered to tell him. 

“Really? They’ve been carrying on for years – since right after the battle of New York.”

“How do you know?” 

“Isn’t it obvious when you see them?” She laughed. “Well, actually, I walked in on them right after new York.”

Clint had to hear all about this. “Tell me more.” 

“Oh my god! You’re gossipier than I thought!”

“Spill, Nat.”

“Oh, okay. Come out the track and run with me and I’ll tell you.” 

Clint harrumphed a little then made his way over to the track. “Slow down. I’m a little old here. And a lot lazy.” 

Nat grinned and took off, making him catch her if he wanted the dirt on Stark and Rogers. He was breathing like an old man when he caught up so she had mercy and slowed down. 

“Spill!” 

“I went down to the room where Steve did his punching bag thing, you know, the one off the main gym? Well, it was deserted, I thought, but I heard a sound, a sort of moaning. I thought maybe someone was hurt. I went in and there they were. Steve was sitting on a weight bench and Tony was on his knees in front of him. Steve was the one moaning.”

Clint laughed. “What did you do?” 

“Backed my ass out of there.” 

“Didn’t you want to watch?”

She leaned close and whispered in his ear. “I did! They were too busy to notice!” and she took off running fast. Clint laughed and ran after her. 

“Do they know you know?” he asked when he caught up with them. 

“Of course they do. How do you think I get them to see things my way all the time?” 

Clint was laughing so hard that he let her go on ahead.

“I’ll remember that if I need anything,” he shouted after her. 

“It does come in rather handy sometimes,” she shouted back and raced away.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
